


The Arcana Highschool Drabbles And Prompts

by A_Smol_Trashcan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boba Tea, Car Dumps, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Snakes, Tags will update with the story, YA NASTY, dgkashk, hhhh i cant, incest is bAD, so im here to help, theres a lack of highschool fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smol_Trashcan/pseuds/A_Smol_Trashcan
Summary: im bored and i would die for the entire cast tbh mainly Julian Nadia and Murielsend prompt requests please!this work relies on requests so send as many as you can!





	1. Requests?

Hello, yes, according to the title i decided it was a good idea to toss everyone into highschool for shits and giggles. 

But heres the thing, i have no inspiration but i have motivation.

So if y'all want you can request some prompts for this underrated AU!

I have certain headcanons for the characters in this AU so i'll try to see if i could incorprate your headcanons with mine

 **DISCLAIMER** : **!!** I will not do smut **!!** i'm not familiar with the writing so any prompts that request it as explicit will be ignored, but if not specified it will br written as aftercare, or the day after **!!** thanks for coming to my TEDTalk

!! if you want to insert your apprentice/oc for any prompts or as a bg character you could DM me on Instagram bc i'm more active on there kjdsjfks!!  
My username is shark._.week btw

Here are some of my headcanons/things i think they've done before hhnnnhjj

** Headcanons for Asra **

  * Probs the most gayest person there
  * Wears tie dye and anything colorful
  * The school’s pretty boy
  * Secretly takes Faust to school with them
  * Once got in trouble for dropping glitter in someone else’s food _coughs_ Lucio’s _coughs_
  * Has crystal’s laying around their room
  * started bleeding bc he stepped on one once
  * “Its fashion,”
  * Probably goes to any nearby pride parades with everyone
  * Asra: i wanna die Friend: same Asra: wait no
  * “I smELL PENNIES”
  * Once put a hallucination spell on a teacher. The teacher couldn’t see the main 4 bc they were all skipping class except for Nadia and Asra
  * Plays Kalimba



**Headcanons for Julian**

  * Was playing tag with Portia in the school once and jumped out the window bc he didn’t want to be it. The school is 3 stories tall btw
  * Is going through his scene phase currently
  * [accidentally drops remote on foot] i’m so sick of being alive
  * Is in the Drama club
  * Bathes in vines to stay young looking
  * Listens to MccAfferty and My Chemical Romance
  * Curses out teachers in other languages (mostly Russian)
  * Puts on amazing performances for the drama club
  * Probably went through a TikTok phase
  * Plays multiple instruments (Piano, Violin, Drums, Guitar, Kalimba)
  * More Emotional Than Usual™
  * Drank 2 bottles of alcohol to seem cool
  * Once let Malak into the school vents and laughed whenever he heard Malak’s flapping through the vents



**Headcanons for Nadia**

  * Part of the student council
  * Rich Kid™
  * Has airpods but never uses them
  * Has a lot of animals at her house
  * Knows like 20 languages
  * Probably likes Flo Milli
  * Once got asked out by 12 different guys at once
  * The literal _goddess_ of the school
  * Gave Lucio fake gucci for his bday
  * Refuses to swear
  * Disapproves the main 4 skipping class unless its for a good reason
  * Head of the volleyball team
  * Will pay for your food if your short a few bucks



**Headcanons for Muriel**

  * Wears the saME HOODIE EVERYDAY PLEASE SJHKDSKJ WASH IT
  * “Lucio is a furry”
  * Lucio used to pay him to beat up people he didn’t like
  * Doesn’t use his phone a lot
  * Is 17 and drinks black coffee i-
  * Knows how to play two instruments (Bass Guitar, Kalimba)
  * Asra taught him to play Kalimba
  * Probably likes Jack Stauber
  * “You three inch fool”
  * Cried when he found out dogs don’t like to be hugged (based off a vine)
  * Skips class whenever he’s uncomfortable or just doesn’t want to deal with people there is no inbetween
  * “I’ve nEVER DONE THIS BEFORE DON’T @ ME”
  * Fuckgingh hates his teachers



**Headcanons for Portia**

  * on the wrestling team
  * also in the Drama club w/ Julian
  * Neutral about the whole ‘Team Nadia vs Team Lucio’ thing
  * Tired Lesbian™
  * ‘’ILYA JULIAN WHATEVER NAME YOU GO BY DEVORAK’’
  * Smol but will fite you
  * Borrows Nadia’s clothes from time to time
  * “Got the shit?”
  * Hates taking care of her hair but doesn’t want to cut it
  * Excels in cat memes
  * Does the ‘You know i had to do it to em’ pose a lot
  * Let Faust Be Chunk 2k19



**Headcanons for Lucio**

  * Basic bitch
  * ‘’My dad has a yacht’’
  * Flexes on everyone with airpods and gucci
  * Still doesn’t know the gucci was fake
  * Knows only a few instruments (Guitar, Piano, and Violin)
  * Pays other people to do stuff for him
  * I associate him with the slowed version of the song Sex Money Feelings Die don’t @ me
  * Skips class every other Monday, Wednesday and Friday
  * “I will fuck you up if you talk shit about my dogs again”
  * Takes Mercedes and Melchior with him out in public to flex on other dogs
  * Petty drama starter
  * Wants a new prosthetic arm
  * Probably in student council
  * Won’t admit it but he likes My Chemical Romance



 


	2. Not as bad as you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel realizes his last period teacher isn't really as bad as he pinned them to be.
> 
> The MC for this chapter is nonbinary and has they them pronouns so you can self insert as well.

Why, why, why?

 

Why does he feel like this?

 

What’s so special about this teacher?

 

Muriel doesn’t know why this certain teacher was so...so tolerable. Most of his teachers always tries to force bonds with him but this time was different. This teacher didn’t try to force a relationship, but it came so… so smoothly to him? He’s been noticing little things that he’s been doing . Volunteering to get papers because no one else would, trying in their class, answering the questions everyone else don’t get, the list goes on. There’s something about this teacher that he doesn’t understand.

 

Why do they not piss him off to no end? Why do they make him NOT want to jump out the window? Why are they so bearable? So decent. This feeling is odd to Muriel.

 

The fact that it was his last period teacher makes him feel like he has something to look forward to at the end of each school day.

 

He shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff right now. It's Friday and it's almost last period. Asra invited him, Julian, and Portia to go fuck up some already broken cars. Asra was able to convince the manager of the dump for permission. So even if they were causing a racket, then they wouldn't get in trouble. And Muriel actually needs something to take his frustrations out on. The car dump is a good outlet at least.

 

The bell rings and everyone is swarming back to the halls once again. He raises his head from the desk and tosses his homework into his bag. Once in the hallway, he notices Asra on top of one of the lockers near the vent. No one pays attention to him as he lets Faust into the maze above them. Asra tries getting down but obviously can't.

 

Muriel goes over to the shorter man and helps him down.

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Julian did and making it better."

"...With a snake. Versus a bird."

"Yes"

Muriel shaked his head a bit. It's not the disappointment head shake, it was the I can't believe you're this stupid shake.

 

"Whatever then." He puts Asra down on his feet and starts walking down the hall with him.

"You're still able to go to the car dump right?"

 

They walked up the stairs to the third floor while talking about their plans for after school.

Once Muriel's class is within eye range, they exchange goodbyes and went their own separate ways.

 

There were already a few people in the class before him. The only ones he recognized were Portia and Nadia sitting near the windows. Portia notices him of course. She always does.

 

"Muriel! Come sit with us this time," She yells from across the room,"There's a free desk near us!"

 

He forgot that there were no assigned seats in this class. Another reason why he liked it. He goes to sit down by them without much of a choice.

 

“You’re still up for after school right?”

“Yeah...how come?”

“Because we were thinking of going somewhere else after it.”

“Where?”

“Maybe the boba place down the block?,” She gestured where it was by pointing at the window, ”Asra suggested we try it someday. Nadia might meet us there.”

“...Boba tastes weird to me.”

 

Nadia looks away from the window and at Muriel.

 

“Boba has a squishy like taste, yes?”

“They’re called tapioca pearls actually!”

 

Muriel subconsciously stopped listening to Portia talk about boba tea after a while.

 

-

 

The bell rang once again telling everyone to leave. Muriel put his papers away and shoves his phone in his back pocket.

“Muriel. Could you come here for a second?”

He looks over at the teacher’s desk, a light flush painting his cheeks. 

“S-sure.”

He puts his bag on and goes to their desk as instructed.

“I’m not getting you in trouble don’t worry. I just wanted to check up on you.”

“About...what exactly?”

“Your behavior in this class. I’m actually quite proud of you Muriel.”

“...What’s wrong with my behavior?”

“Nothing actually. You’ve been participating well in this class aside from your others, which is progress towards your communication skills.”

“...Was that it? Or is there anything else?”

He mentally slapped himself. God, why was he being so  _ distant _ ? Why couldn’t he just be a normal person for once?

“Yes actually. I have a meeting right now, but if you ever need to talk then i’ll be in here. Don’t push yourself away from others alright!”

And with that they walked out of the room. 

Muriel is definitely going to overthink this conversation at the boba joint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yALL WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR MORE MURIEL CONTENT IN THE ARCANA  
> BC IM STILL SHOOK FROM THE POSTS aAAAA


End file.
